Pictures
by Shimmerleaf
Summary: A collection of photos brings Angela back to the past, to when they were still friends, making her wonder how they had even gotten like this.


**A/N: Oh Goddess, I haven't written anything in a long time, so I hope this isn't **_**too**_** bad and no one was OOC. This is my entry for this month's TVS writing contest; I wish all participants good luck. Happy Leafing~!**

Friendship, an intangible fixation that many people take for granted. It keeps everything afloat, and makes the world a better place to live in. Friends help others in their time of need and help them get back on their feet when they fall. They're willing to give up time to make the other happy, and don't mind when their friend needs them in the middle of the night. A friend makes the entire day look better, and brighter. A friend doesn't mind lending their ear and shoulder.

No matter how hard she thought, she could never figure out how the two of them had ended up like this. Friends for as long as she could remember, and yet, it had come to an end. Many nights she had sat, in the barn or in her bed, in silence, thinking but she still had yet to find an answer. Disagreements had turned into arguments, which in turn left both of them hurt, neither having the courage to apologize. Now, they passed each other in the streets, barely acknowledging the other.

* * *

><p><em>Flip. Flip. Flip.<em>

With a sigh, the brunette pushed away the book, resting her head on the table. Stupid, stupid, stupid memories just wouldn't leave her alone. It had been approximately three seasons and two weeks, bordering a year, since she last spoke to _that_ person and she was regretting it, wishing for the past to come back. She had many friends on the island; it came with being a talkative and friendly person but none of them ever compared to _her_.

Sitting back up, she stared at the book, a collection of photos, starting from when she first arrived at Waffle Island. Never had she felt more confused, looking around at her surroundings like a deer caught in headlights. Mayor Hamilton had tried his best (at least that's what she had thought) to show her the different parts of the Island and to introduce her to the residents. Even with all this, she became easily lost, stumbling around in the middle of the night trying to find her home. It was thanks to _her_ that she had finally managed to get back to the Caramel River District.

The first photo, the start of it all: the two of them standing outside her house. It was only a measly shack back then, run down and old. Pictures that followed were just those of scenery, places around Waffle Island that stood out, and then there were those of the available bachelors. So many times had the two of them sat near the hot springs, gossiping about the males. The second photo: her first time at the monthly flea market and _she_ was attempting to sell her everything, even though she couldn't afford them.

Letting out a shaky laugh, she bit her lip, again putting her head down on the table, closing her eyes. Why did she even bother taking out that old photo album in the first place? It reminded her of all the good times they had shared, and of all the bad times they had gone through. "Elli..."

Whose fault was it that they had drifted? Hers, for being stubborn and relenting? Or Elli's, for almost the same reasons? If only it was as simple as acknowledging who went wrong before their broken friendship could be mended, but no, it wasn't. Soon it would be a year's time since they had last spoken to each other and that saddened her. She wanted to be able to speak to Elli as openly as she had been before, to tell her of all the thoughts that went through her mind, and of the clumsy things she did.

Tomorrow would be the first of Fall, and Elli's birthday. Last year, the pair of them had spied on Gill in attempts to find out who he had set his sights on, only to find out Hamilton was planning to ask out Yolanda. That had been a shock to the both of them and they barely made it to Angela's home before they collapsed into laughter. At such a memory she started smiling despite feeling sad. The two of them had had such great times together.

_Flip. Flip Flip._

More and more photos filled up the next few pages. There were ones of them at all the festivals, flea markets, and even festivals meant for couples. Neither of them had a boyfriend, or a man that they wished would be theirs, so they spent the day together, as best friends. There would always be that moment of awkwardness that filled the air whenever Elli brought up the fact that it was a festival meant for couples and the two of them would just stare at the other, before Angela would take her camera out to snap a picture.

If the pictures weren't of her animals, crops, nature, or them both, then they were of Elli. Angela was a professional with the camera and all her shots showed the elegance and grace of whatever happened to be her focus. She smiled more and more to herself as she flipped through more pages, laughing at the moments they captured. Each photo brought a new memory to mind and her smile wavered when she neared the end. Slowly the photos gave way to blank pages, and her lips twitched into a frown. Closing the book with a soft thud, she stared at the cover. It was simple, with a few intricate lines bordering the page and the title in the middle. Angela had bought the album before departing for Waffle Island and foolishly she had doodled a name on the front in Sharpie. _The Story of Us_, such a fitting title. She hadn't thought about what photos were to go in the album and had just wrote the phrase because she liked it.

Opening the album again, she stared at the last photo of them together, before they descended into pictures of animals and nature. Angela and Elli were dressed up, at least compared to their everyday attire, and had their hair done. Elli's was curled into short ringlets and Angela's was tied up into a half ponytail. Elli had on a light blue dress that reached barely past her knees, creating a waterfall down her body and Angela was wearing a feminine tuxedo. Both of their eyes glinted with laughter and mischievousness. Angela was kneeling on one knee, holding Elli's hand in her left and a bouquet of flowers in her right. In cursive at the bottom was written: Will you be my date for the Firefly Festival?

It was easy to recall that day. The two of them were fooling around, as usual, at Town Hall on Elli's break, much to Gill's annoyance. Luna had joined them, using it as an excuse to see the (attractive) Mayor's son, and had done their hair so she could stay longer. Luna had also brought over the clothes, although Angela couldn't exact remember why. It was basically a fun day for everyone, except Gill of course. Looking back on it that had to be one of the best memories she had.

Tears formed in the back of her eyes and she blinked, forcing them away. Stupid, stupid brain. Why, why now of all times? She was content taking care of her animals and watering her crops for the day when she had to stumble upon that album. Well, what now? The two of them hadn't spoken for almost a year now, seeing such memories wouldn't erase or mend the past. If she didn't act before, what made her think she'd have the courage to do something now?

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now..._

It was hilarious how she had scribbled such phrases because she liked them but now they dictated the photos exactly. The album told a story, of her friendship with Elli and now it was at its end. Angela didn't know how to fix it, so she wouldn't bother. It had already been so long, more time wouldn't make any difference to the equation. It would be easier for them both to forget and just deal with the present.

_I don't know what to say, since a twist of fate..._


End file.
